The odd riders of the apocolipse
by gundam06serenity
Summary: Duo is the new Shinigami-Enma. hell is in chaos. he just fired the riders of the apocolipse. he is having some trouble with a certain five demons. beyblade, yugioh, zoid and sailor moon characters may appear later-my first fic!
1. Prologue

Author note: um, hi, this is my first fic, so I don't really know what I'm doing! This is one of the ideas for a fic I've been working on, so PLEASE tell me what u think!!! Um, I don't know what I'm meant to say, but most of the fics I've read start off with a disclaimer ' I do not own Gundamwing or any of the gundam characters' There. That's done. Now, on with the fic!  
  
Prologue: In The Beginning  
  
"In the beginning." That's how most stories about heaven and hell and the creation of everything start like, isn't it?  
  
I mean, that's how it starts in the bible, so therefore every book or story concerning demonic, angelic, mortal and godly matters must start that way, ne*?  
Well, I don't know everything. I wasn't there at the dawn of time, nor at the creation of heaven, hell or the 'dawn on man'  
But I was their when Enma's** reign came to an end. I was there at the original shinigami's death. I was there when the fate of heaven, hell and all mortal plains was decided.  
But I'm getting ahead of myself again. You probably don't even know who Enma is, or rather was, let again who shinigami was!  
Enma means 'the king of hell' (or so I've been told). Shinigami was once mortal. He became the first god of death, renouncing his intended mortal life and name. (My sources tell me that his name was once Solo, but he doesn't really matter!)  
I was there when they were defeated, replaced, discarded and forgotten, like so many others to come shall be.  
They were the first, you know. The first king and first god of hell and death. I was there, you know. Not what you were expecting so far was it? Expecting the classic hell hates heaven, heaven vs. hell, demons vs. angels, angels = good-guys, demons = bad, angels win, mortals live happily ever after? (Haven't really told you much yet, have I? I'm getting to it; I'm getting to it! I'll explain soon!)  
Well, I'm sorry, but life, death, and inexplicable godly acts can't be put into black and white. Happy endings like those in little mortal storybooks don't happen in real life. Ever heard of Pompeii? The Alliance? Terrorists? The twin towers? Child abuse? You have? So, tell me, where is the happy ending? Where is the all-seeing, all-knowing, loving 'God' when the little mortals needed him? When heaven and hell could have used a little intervention?  
I'm getting ahead of myself again, getting all emotional. I haven't even introduced myself yet, have I?  
The names Ray. Just Ray. Dancer, entertainer, assign, street-fighter slave-servant demon to the six. (I know, I know! I'll explain later!)  
Confusing, isn't it? Yes, I'm a demon. Have been as long as I can remember. Apparently, I've been babbling again. Back to the point.  
Um, what was my point again?.....oh, yes! Them up their would have you believe their happily-ever-after version, where the angels save the universe, show mercy to the poor, foolish demons, and everyone gets a happy ending.  
I'm here to put things straight. To tell you what really happened, even though it may not be what you really want to hear.  
So, if you want a 'and they lived happily ever after' ending, go and rent a Walt Disney movie! If you want to know what really happened, then, well, this is it. What are you waiting for, turn the page!!!  
  
End of prologue  
  
* Ne = yes (apparently, I cant be naffed to look it up!)  
  
** Enma = the king of hell (again, just going by a book)  
  
I know, I know, no mention of gundam characters yet! Their coming up soon!!! Note: character Ray is based on Ray from beyblade. Character/ anime crossover (characters from yu-gi-oh, beyblade, zooids) may be in later chapters!!!  
  
gundam06serenity 


	2. chapter 1 how we came to be

Auther note: gundam characters should actually appear in this one!!! Will explain storyline hopefully too!!! Please review!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter one/extended prologue: how we came to be  
  
Since the dawn of time, all races have been argueing about it. Since their very creation, they were taught to hate one, and ither ignore or tolorate the other. Heaven, hell and the mortal plains. Even the immortals cannot explain why the creator, well, created the other. I wasent their, of corse. But we know. Both immortal races disagree on the details, but there is one little thing that both grudgingly agree on: that nither of the two greater races, unfortunately, could survive without the other.  
It's one of the only messages from the creator that's still remembered by the two ancient races. The rivalry and hatred between heavan and hells archangels and demons streaches just as far back, if not further.  
It has become unclear over the untold centuries, even to us, the superior of the three races, how our seemingly eternal fuede first began. (Both sides, however, happily continue to loath each other.) Heaven's residents have always, and seemingly will always consider themselves to be the more intelligent and the superior of the two eternal races. Hell's residents consider their immortal counterparts to be too self-ricous, jugemental and up themselves. The mortal plains, namly Earth, is just a minor inconvinionce, only slightly higher up on the scale then pond scum and angels/demons (depending on which one you are.)  
But, I'm not here to explain the age-old mysterys of creation to you, seeing as, to tell you the truth, I don't fully understand them myself. I'm here to tell you how hell, and everything that's going on at the moment, came to be.  
I'm here to tell you how the nine domains became seven. How Enma was destroyed, the original shinigami defeated, forgotern, replaced. How the five riders* were disperced, and the odd riders instated in their place. How the new leader gained their position, and how relations with heaven started to be worked on.  
  
(Quick note: for those of u who don't know, the five riders I ment were the riders of the apocolipse: chaos, war, pestilence, famine and the grim reaper)  
  
One normally expects a memorable or universal life-changing act to happen on such an important day, like and 'one dark, stormy night' kinda deal.  
When solo-shinigami, the all-seeing, all-knowing god of death went missing, Enma didn't give him a second thought. With him out of the way, Enma thought, he would not have to listen to his constant orders and berating. Also, with solo-shinigami out of the way, Enma could make some drastic changes to hell, with no godly intervention whatsoever to stop him.  
For almost a century no-one questioned solo-shinigami's absence, that was, until Enma started making his changes to hell. After almost two centuries of absence, hell could officially claim to have fallen into complete and utter chaos. Enma was still officially the king, but, in all truth, had lost all of his power, and, was only just beginning to realise that.  
The five riders of the apocolipse: chaos, war, famine, pestilence, and the grim reaper had stopped taking command's from Enma shortly after solo-shinigami's dissapearence. They left hell, venturing down to Earth( contary to popular belief, hell is not under the planet Earth, and heaven not above. Actually, all three are spread out across the universe, Earth in the centre, heaven to one side, hell the other.) ever heard of what the mortals call the dark ages? Let's just say that the five had a little something to with them. Hell, as I said before, was in complete and utter chaos. Mortal plains were beginning to become affected. Now hell actually felt a need for solo- shinigami's guidance, no-one knew where to look.  
We are uncertain about how long solo-shinigami was missing, where he went and for what purpose he left. We are even slightly confused about his re-aperance, and his supposed death, but this is what is thought to have happened  
I was their at the time, you know. I was 'in service' for Enma at the time.(lucky me. Since solo-shinigami's departure, being in service for his highness, Enma, ment ither being tourtured, raped, tourtured while being raped, or being that evingings 'entertainment' meaning his highness would allow his 'friends' to 'borrow' you for a decade or two. Shinigami-knows what he did to the enmy's if this is how he treated us!) Me and a friend of mine were dancing, while we watched two of our closest friends rip each other apart( warriors! I'll never see the point in a demon vs. demon match) when they walked in.  
Enma didn't recognise him at first. He thought he was just another lesser demon, coming to beg for mercy. Enma ignored them at first, but a feeling of unease had overcome him when these two figures, both cloaked, one with his/her hood up, one without, had entered the room. It is unknown why he did it, but Enma lost his temper with these silent intruders, ordering the few powerful demons still 'obeying' him to 'dispose of them'.  
That was when solo-shinigami revealed himself. It, like so many other details, is unknown what solo-shinigami said to scare Enma so, but whatever was said, it involved the tall, elegant, willowy, cloak-covered figure beside him. He led Enma to a small arena where warrior slave-servant demons had been fighting minits eairler; the cloaked figure silently following behind.  
When they reached the centre of the arena, solo-shinigami motioned for them to face eachother, as if preparing for them to fight. That was when he addressed the other demons present for the first time in what had to be over a millennia.  
"Since the dawn of time hell has been ruled by myself, the god of death, and Enma" he spat "Since the dawn of time, Enma has ruled brutally, cruelly, mercelicley, and selfishly. Hopefull, that will end today." He announced to his silent audience. Even after a thousand years of absence, solo-shinigami still held an air that commanded respect and radiated authority. That respect and athoroty was still recognised and higher than any shown to Enma.  
"For the past thousand years, I have travelled throuought demonic, angelic, and mortal plains, seeking the one my brothers destiny and dream fortold. Recently, I found the one I set out to look for. For the past one hundred years, I have been training them to fight, rule, govern and to leed." He motioned for the cloaked figure to remove their cloak and reveal themselves.  
The tall, willowy figure wrapped in the ornately covered black and silver cloak stepped forward. Their black velvet cloak was civered in a stunning silver design of heaven, hell, space and of one of the mortal plains, Earth. The clasp holding the cloak togetherwas made of white gold and silver, and intrecut design of a lone white wolf with crossed sythe's behind in. Solo-shinigami nodded once towards the figure, encoreging them to remove their cloak.  
Behind the cloak was the most enchanting figure any of us had ever seen. A tall, willowy, feminine-looking man stood before us, looking no more than fifteen, sixteen at the most. A long, mid-thigh length braid hung elogantley behind him, black, amethist and silver streaks visiable amoung the chesnut braid. His eyes were a deep violet-cobalt blue, changing to black then red then slowly back again.  
A small silver and amethist spider tongue stud showed as he quietly whispered something only shinigami could hear. Black, white and violet makeup adorned his delicate features; silver rings and bangles his hands.  
A wicked-looking pair of black and silver-violet wings gently fluttered on his back, a black and white changing pointed devil tail flickering gently by his side. His outfit was just as impressive, if not more so, then his cloak. Low-slung tight black and silver leather trousers adorned his slim hips, a small silver spider stud visiable in his bellybutton, a beautiful silver sythe belt hanging from his troussere and incerciling his waist. He wore black-violet tight tank-top, white gold armbands encircling both of his upper arms.  
Two swords hung from his waist, one strapped to his back. One sword was domonitly white gold with a sun and angel design. One sword was raven black and silver with a demonic picture on the sheath. His third sword was a curved violet and amethest sword with some form of human writing on the sheath. Apparently, I found out later, that he had eight throwing knives hidden on him, as well as a black and white staff and two small double-endded sythes.  
" This is Duo Maxwell. He has been training with me to become the next god of death, and, once he defeats Enma, he shall become hell's new ruler." Solo-shinigami carmley told them.  
"Ha! You think he could defeat me? I'd like to see you try!"  
  
end of chapter one  
  
So, what do u think so far? PLEASE REVIW!!!!! Is it any good so far? No reviws, means I wont post chapter three! 


	3. How we came to be continued

Chapter two how we came to be continued: Please, please review!!! ( ) = ray thoughts, (( )) = author babble  
  
Their had only been about twenty of us present at the downfall of Enma, and, to be quite honest, none of us can truly recall what happened, We've got a theory or two, but I think that Duo must have erased our memories of what really took place during the battle( So not fair!!!!)  
Well, anyway, all I can remember is a bright light, and then waking up, lying on the floor, surrounded by various other demons, lying in different states, many only semi-consciouses. The throne room that had been in a semi-decent state the last time I saw it, now looked like several demonic wars had taken place within its four walls. Also, there was the little fact that Enma was no-where to be seen.  
Solo-Shinigami was standing in the remains of what was once the arena; a deep, void-like black aura surrounding him. He was speaking in hushed tones, trying to calm the young boy, Duo. Tears were streaming down Duos face; he appeared to be pleading with Solo-shinigami, trying to stop him from doing something. Solo-shinigami turned to face us, then, he loudly announced, trying to ignore the distraught boy beside him " This is your new god and the new king. Look to him for guidance." The seemingly endless black-void that had been faintly glowing around him now seemed to become larger and larger, and, within a few seconds, had completely consumed Solo-shinigami, leaving nothing for the distraught boy, crying over his lost friend, to remember him by.  
  
What happened next is both vitally important and slightly long. I won't describe it in detail, because I want to actually get on to the story, but you need to know what happened next to understand it, so I'll just summarize it for you.  
The boy left in charge by Solo-shinigami became the new Shinigami and king of hell. He set off from the previous capital of hell, Hades, to travel around his new domain, and to try and bring some organisation and structure to hell. Upon his travels, he came across five demons. Five special demons. The new riders. 


	4. The first rider

Please, please more reviews!!!! Chapter Three: The first rider:  
  
() Ray thoughts  
  
(()) Author babble  
  
During Solo-shinigami's absence, all nine of hells domains had fallen into chaos. When Duo arrived, there was absolutely no order in hell whatsoever. There was no way around it. He had to go around hell and do it the old fashion way: threaten, scare and blackmail his new kingdoms into submission.  
Since chaos had overtaken hell, the nine domains could no longer be separated or defined, so Duo had no choice but to just set out and 'hope for the best'.  
One of Duo's first stops was what used to be one of the more popular domains for demonic entertainment: Eternal Damnation. (You know, the place mortal books describe as being fiery? Where the 'bad people' go?)  
Now, I don't know what other books or stories have told you, but Eternal Damnation used to be the only part of hell that was actually on fire. (Though, technically it's not 'on fire', its just covered in eternally burning flames)  
Well, anyway, back to the point. When Duo first arrived, the sight that met his eyes was slightly disappointing. " Aww, man! I thought I was gonna get to kick some demon but, or at least try out my new scythe!" Duo wined to no-one inpaticular, and he picked his way through the smouldering domain. Much to Duo's displeasure, this particular domain was beginning to lose its chaotic air. Slightly surprised, and feeling very put out, Duo picked his way across the domain, towards the centre of the domain, to see who had 'spoiled his fun', as he so maturely put it. (You'd think that he was ten the way he talks, not 500!) (( he still looks fifteen though))  
Duo reached the centre of the domain, cursing every deity he could think of for making both hair and cloaks flammable. That was when he saw him. He looked to be about the same age as Duo, and was about the same height as well. He has short, messy brown hair, and the most stunning eyes Duo had ever seen, a deep Prussian blue colour. " Wow, he's SO HOT!" Duo thought-erm, drooled out loud, much to his embarrassment. " Although, his fashion sense has something to be desired for, the guys got the hottest body EVER!" The other demon was wearing a dark green tank top, black spandex bicycle shorts, and yellow trainers. A pair of dark green and black wings sprouted from his back; a dark green devil-tail swished dangerously at his side. A black and silver sword hung by his side, dripping in an unknown substance (blood, I think. Though, I don't really want to ask the guy. He sorta scares me!)  
The other demon seemed deep in thought. He was muttering something angrily under his breath; apparently he hadn't noticed the presence of another demon yet.  
  
" Hi! My name's Duo, Duo Max-erm, Duo-shinigami, but you can call me Duo!" Duo happily bounced over to the other youth, smiling at the other demon, offering him his hand. " Um, hello? Anyone in there? CAN YOU HEAR ME?" Duo shouted, waving his hand in front of the stotic demon that was still muttering to himself, not even acknowledging the other demons presence. As Duo waved his hand in front of the other youths face, the Stony-faced boy's passive look disappeared to be replaced by one first of shock, then horror, before flickering to suspicious and back to a passive, but slightly angry looking mask that had previously covered his features. A hand shot out, grabbing Duo's slowly retreating wrist.  
Twisting his wrist back in a painfully tight grip, the boy calmly commanded in a lifeless monotone " Who are you, and what are you doing here? I thought I had gotten rid of the last of Enma's troops. How did you sneak up on me like that?" Thourally confused and in pain, Duo intelligently replied " Huh? Wha?" The demon repeated himself again, in the same cold, lifeless monotone as he had used before. " I Already TOLD YOU!!!" Duo sighed, " Remember, I'm Duo? The new Shinigami? Are you ok, man? Did you hit your head or something? " Duo babbled at the stunned boy. HE is the new shinigami? How can this be?! Was all he could think. Suddenly he noticed that this strange demon, Duo, had stopped his mindless babble, and was staring at him expectantly. " What?" " Hell to Demon! Would ya mind letting go of my wrist before you snap it off? Thank you! What's your name?" Duo happily asked, rubbing his rapidly brusing wrist. "Hn. Heero." "Wow! It has a name! Hiya! Nice ta meet ya!!!" Silence. ... " Umm, by any chance, do you know what happened here? I was told this place was full of demons and Enma's minions, and, erm, stuff." Duo finished lamely.  
"Targets have been eliminated." The cold monotone replied. "Huh? Wha? You-" Duo stuttered, speechless (well, as close as he'll ever get) "Hai" .........silence............ "HOW COULD YOU?!!!" Duo exploded, making Heero jump back in surprise. "Wha-"" They were meant to be MINE! I'm the new shinigami, I WANTED TO DO IT!!!" Duo cried, adding "Not fair! I haven't even been able to try my new scythe out yet!" *sigh* "Oh, well, I'll have ta wait a bit to try out my new toy. Hmm, I thought I heard a demon say something about panic and despair near the river of souls..." Duo mumbled, forgetting about Heero for a moment. Turning to leave, he suddenly remembered the stotic boy behind him. "Oh, yea, I almost forgot! How did you get rid of all the demons and minions and stuff?" "Fire" "Fire?" "Hai" " You are just sooooo helpful, ya know?" Duo sarcastically told him, half- heartedly glaring. " Anyway, even if you aren't the most talkative or descriptive demon in hell, and even though I'm probably gonna regret this later," Duo paused, sighed, and continued, " I think you should head to hell's old capital, Hades'. The lesser demons there will be able to explain stuff better than I can. They'll know what happened here by the time you arrive. See ya later, ok Heeeeeero!!! Bye!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Duo bounced off, leaving a slightly stunned, confused and amazed demon behind. "Hn. He is meant to be the next shinigami? I cannot allow this to happen." "Mission excepted. Prevent this Duo from taking over hell at all costs, until further information is available, head to Hades'".  
  
.............................  
  
End chapter  
  
So, what do you think? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! 


	5. Chapter four the second rider

Chapter Four: The second rider:  
  
() = ray talking/thinking  
  
(()) = author babble  
  
PLEASE, PLEASE, REVIEW!!!! If I don't get reviews, I'll assume u think this is crap and wont write the next chapter!!!!  
  
The second domain Duo enthusiastically bounced off to was the domain of lost souls (u know, the one with that weird river in? Yea? That's the one!)  
Duo had managed to corner one of the few lesser demons not destroyed by Heero, and had 'persuaded' him to tell him which domain was in theworst condition.  
The terrified lesser demon had hurridley replyed that the area around the river of lost souls was rumoured to be really bad. Many had been drowned or possessed. Therefore, Duo 'logically' decided that would be the best place to visit next ( His actuall words were something along the lines of 'waaho!! I FINALLY get to try out my super cool scythe!!! YEA!!!' before dropping the terrified demon he had been 'persuading'.)  
However, what he did see when he reached the river of lost souls, was DEFENATLEY not what he had expected to see. Hundreds of demons sat and stood in various states, trapped inside what appeared to be tornadoes of water,  
Some of the demons looked calm, happy. Most, were, however, disparing, crying out for help, or trying to fly out of their aqua prison, just to be vilontley thrown back down again. Huge torrents of water sprung up in terrifying collems, the spirits of the damned and lost visabally floting just below the surface, bagging to be released. The river its self, was, however, completely calm. A tall, elegant figure stood at the edge of the raging calm that was the river of souls.  
He was quite a bit taller then Duo. He had long, waist-length platanem blond hair, see-through Aqua wings, and ice-blue eyes that stared out acrossthe endless flow of the damned. He wore a blood red peasant top and tight fitting black leather trousers. An invisiable wind whipped around him, a cluster of small, dark clouds above.  
He looked to be no more than about eighteen, nineteen years old (meaning he was at least 1800-1900). He was muttering something under his breath, his eyes shining with sorrow and dispair. Duo sighed loudly, muttering something about infair life-erm, hell, was, and never getting a chance to try out his new 'toy'. " Um, hello? U ok? I'm Duo. I run, I hide, but I never tell a lie!" Reciving no answer, he continued slightly nervously, but just as enthusiastically as before "and your name is?" ................. " Um, you? Hello? Hey, snap outta it!" Duo leaned up and shouted in the other demons ear. The other demon blinked, looking down at Duo, as if surprised that he was their. "oh, for the love of hell, another one!" Duo sighed, feeling very annoyed. "What did I do in a previous life to deserve this, eh, Solo? Or is this your warped idea of a joke? Hello! My name is DUO, REMAMBER? I told you about, ooooo, let me see, two minutes ago! YOUR NAME IS?" Duo shouted at the slightly stunned demon, wildley gesturing with his hands. "Hell, I don't get paid enough for this! Oh yea, I don't get paid do I? I should really ask someone about that! And I should ask about getting some form of caffine down here! I need coffee!" Duo momenterialy went off into his own little world, beginning to drool. ***Cought**** "Oh, yea! What's your name? What happened here?" " My name is Milliado,or is it Zechs?. And, I think that I did this." He quietly told Duo, turning to face one of the giant aqua tornadoes which and just passed by, " You THINK that you did all of this?" Duo asked, sounding like he didn't quite belive him. "I can't quite remember...do I know you?" "Oh, boy! Look, why don't you just head back to hadies? I'm sure they can explain what has been happining, alright? And maby someone will be able to help you with the memory thing." Duo put his arm around the tall, hansom, slightly confused demon, grabbing a near by lesser demon form one of the water toradoes, telling him to take milliado-Zechs, Whatever his name was, back to hadies. "This is just GREAT! Things are going SO WELL!!! I swear, I am going to get you for this Solo!!!" Duo swore, Before heading off towards a near by tornado to try and corner another lesser demon, to ask them 'nicely' which direction would be best to head towards next.  
  
......................  
  
end chapter  
  
So, what do you think? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! Unless I get some reviews, I'm gonna assume that this is crap and won't finish it...ever! 


	6. Chapter five the third rider

Chapter Five/six (I cant remember!)  
  
Please, Please review!!!!! Or at least read my other fic!!! I don't get someone reviewing, then I'll stop writing it and assume u think this is crap!!!!!  
  
() = Ray thoughts  
  
(()) = Author babble  
  
Chapter five: the third rider:  
  
The third place Duo not-quite-so-happily-as-he-was-to-begin-with bounced off to was the only part of hell that contained trees, grass, vines and flowers (half-dead looking black roses).  
Actually, it used to be the only part of hell capable of actually supporting life. Duo had happily 'persuaded' a demon into pointing him in the right direction, a little bit TOO enthusiastically if you ask me, which you probably wouldn't anyway.  
  
This domain was meant to be in complete and utter chaos, trees were meant to have uprooted themselves, vines were supposed to have grown out of control, as well as flowers and other living things in this domain.  
Meant was the main word here. As the demon had said, trees had indeed uprooted themselves, vines had grown up and taken prisoners, but the words 'complete and utter chaos' could not truly be justified.  
  
Upon Duo's arrival, the chaos described to him appeared to have..erm..settled down slightly. The remaining demons of said domain were trapped within vines. Most appeared calm, and those who were still struggling were slowly being suffocated by the tightening vines.  
  
"Aww, man! This is SO NOT my century! Am I EVER gonna get to try out my new scythe?!" Duo complained, looking around at the trapped demons.  
  
Admist all this calm-chaos, surrounded by a protective ring of uprooted trees, roses and vines, was the only other figure, besides Duo, who was still standing of his own free will.  
A tall, hansom, green winged demon silently stood in the centre of the ring, apparently deep in thought. Dark brown and green strangely styled hair covered one of his eyes; the one visible eye was forest green. He wore a forest green turtle neck and light green trousers. He wore a dark forest green cloak, with what looked like trapped forest spirits within.  
  
Duo brightened slightly, realising that he would finally get a chance to try out his new scythe trying to reach this mysterious figure, apparently yet another demon that was trying to do his job, and ask him what the hell he thought he was doing.  
  
"Um, hi, my name's Duo. I run, I hide, but I never lie. I'm the new shinigami. Did you do all of this?" Duo asked, still abnormally cheerful. The other youth just stared. And stared ..... And stared .... " Um, what's your name? Did you do this, or did you see who did?" Duo asked, starting to feel a bit nervous. ......silence..... Oh, just great! Another one who won't talk to me! Duo thought Just when Duo was about to give up, the other demon spoke. " Trowa. Trowa Barton" "Huh?" "My name. Trowa Barton." "Wow! It can talk! So, Trowa is it? Did you do this?" Duo asked, putting his arm around the passive teen. " Yes, I did." He replied, no emotion whatsoever evident in his voice.  
  
"Great, just great! Another one who thinks he can do my job better then me, AND won't talk to me unless it's absolutely necessary." Duo muttered darkly. " Well, Trowa, I don't really know how to explain this very well, so, I wont. If you go to Hades, they'll explain everything to you, ok?" (Is it just me or is this guy starting to sound like a broken record?)  
  
" Well, I'll see you later, Tro! I've got a job to do!" Duo happily waved back to Trowa, before running off to the next domain.  
  
( Just a quick thought, but so far we have had one unknown demon, now ruler of hell and new god of death, who somehow managed to destroy Enma. We've also had a demon who apparently wants to kill Duo, one who seems to be so deep in his own despair he doesn't realise what he is doing, and cant even remember his own name. Oh, yea, and the previous riders, for the lack of a better word, have been sacked, and now we have another one who wont talk unless absolutely necessary. Great, just great! Things are really looking up down here in hell, aren't they? I'm starting to think we were better off with Enma in charge.)  
  
End chapter  
  
So, what do you think? Please review!!!!!! No reviews, no more chapters!!!!  
  
Should I write the next odd riders chapter or Goth high school fic thingy chapter? PLEASE TELL ME!!!! 


	7. chapter six the fourth rider

Chapter Six: The fourth rider  
  
Author note: Thank you very much for the reviews on both of my fics! PLEASE review this one too! I'm trying to write both of them at the same time, so it may take a couple of days to post new chapters!  
  
(()) = Author babble  
  
() = Ray thoughts  
  
The fourth domain Duo ventured to had become one of the most feared, most terrifying, most avoided, most deadly, most.. (*Shudder*) fluffy and pink domains! (Not exactly what you'd expect, ne?)  
One of the few things that could truly terrify a demon (besides a higher ranking demon than they, that is), that can make a demon go insane in hours, become terminally ill in a day, or even die, is pink, fluff, and especially pink and fluffy clouds. Weird, I know, but this domain was beginning to look like something you'd normally only see in heaven!  
  
You probably aren't really understanding this, are you? Well, let me put it like this. Angels and mortals alike both truly fear one thing, right? (Not including the creator, a god or goddess's wrath, or end of year exams!) They fear the unknown. Hell, in most cases. To them, it's eternal damnation. Heaven is sort of like that to us demons. Yea, I know, demons afraid of something? Tell one angel, just one, and you will NOT live to regret it!  
  
Well, back to the story...Where did I get to again?...Ah, yes! Now, as I was saying.  
  
When Duo arrived in this terrible, 'pure' looking place, the site that greeted his eyes would have felled a stronger demon than he (if that's even possible, I mean the guy just became the king of hell, and the god of death! Hum, I'll have to ask him some day..)  
  
" I finally find a domain in a shit state, and look at it! I can't even use my scythe here! It would just pass through everything!" Duo demonstrated, bringing his new scythe cleanly through a disgustingly..pink cloud, which quickly reformed into the same perfect cloud shape it had been in before (*shudder*)  
  
The whole domain, as far as the young demon could see, was pink, white, pearly, or fluffy. The brightness, and, and happiness of this plane could make a Walt Disney movie look morbid!  
  
The few demons still left in this domain looked like they had been through a millennia's worth of torture, and had still not been granted the permission to die in peace yet. One figure, however, looked completely at ease in this place of fluffy glory (fluffy glory, ha! I HATE fluffy stuff!)  
  
Duo gasped. He had heard rumours of one, but had thought it just to be that, rumours. (Or Solo trying to play another trick on him. Ha had managed to do that far too many times in Duo's opinion.)  
Before him stood a short, gleeful-looking (you know, big chiba type eyes when you leave a little kid alone in a candy store, and let them have whatever they want?) boy. A half demon, half angel.  
  
He had short, blond hair, and large, aquamarine eyes. His skin was milky white, his features very delicate. He had pale white-grey feathery demon wings, the points of the wings pearly white. He wore pale, loose white trousers (the floofy kind like those Wufei normally wears), pale pink shoes, and a candyfloss pink peasant top and jacket.  
  
Duo nervously approached him from behind; the other youth appeared to be in some sort of a trance, not seeing of hearing Duo's rather clumsy and loud approach (trying to avoid anything pink or pearly-it didn't work.) Just as Duo was about to speak, the other youth's eyes focused, and he smiled sweetly at Duo.  
  
" You are Duo Maxwell, the new Shinigami and Enma. You are about five hundred years old. My name is Quatre Raberba Winner. I am also five hundred years old, and, yes, I did do this to the domain." Quatre giggled at Duo's awestruck look. " I was once destined to be an empath, had I become human. But seeing as I am not, I can now not only sense peoples feelings, but can read their minds, predict certain futures and communicate telepathically."  
  
"YES!!!!!!!! FINALLY, a demon who will actually WILLIGLEY TALK TO ME!" Duo crowed, jumping up and down for joy. " He likes some weird things, and dresses kind of funny, but he seems to be a nice kid" Duo thought to himself, smiling happily at the petit blond.  
  
"Hey, I like the way I dress!" Quatre cried indignantly.  
  
"Opse! Sorry! I forgot most demons don't like their mind being read!" Quatre blushed scarlet, much to Duo's delight.  
  
" That's ok, Q, Don't worry about it! Just don't do it all the time, ok?" Duo said, laughing. " To tell you the truth, I'm glad I've finally found another demon who is actually willing to talk to me!"  
  
"Duo, of course I'll go to Hades to wait with the others their! I'll ask them what's going on, too. I want to ask you some stuff later, as do you." Quatre cried, hugging Duo; not even realising that he had, yet again, read Duo's mind.  
  
" You should go and check out the abyss next. It's taken up what used to be about three domains now! Plush, there's the rumour someone is actually creating something over there. You should go there! Bye, Duo! See you again soon!!!" The petit blond enthusiastically waved to Duo, as he quickly flew off.  
  
"Q sure is different to the other demons I've met. A lot more..friendly. Maybe this nice stuff isn't so bad after all" Duo muttered, shaking his head, before turning to leave.  
  
.......................  
  
End chapter six  
  
So, what do you think? A bit short, I know all the chapters are, but I'm trying to write a chapter of this and my Goth one and trying to get them both posted every day! PLEASE, REVIEW!!!! 


	8. chapter seven and eight

Chapter seven: the fifth rider:  
  
Sorry! I tried posting stuff yesterday but my computer sorta crashed! I will keep trying to post new chapters every day or at least every two days! THANKYOU FOR THE REVIEWS!!! On both of my fics!!!! Please continue to review! THANKYOU!  
  
()= Ray thoughts  
  
(()) = Author babble  
  
Even I, Ray, almost all seeing, all knowing, hansom, intelligent, brilliant, cleaver, and modest demon I am, even with all my contacts at my disposal, could find absolutely zip about how Duo met the fifth rider.  
  
All I know is that Duo found the fifth rider somewhere in the black abyss that had began taking over three of the nine domains. The demon had raven black hair, pulled tightly back into a pony tail, and wore a traditional mortal outfit (apparently oriental?) Chinese or something, so my informants.informed me). He had black onyx eyes, and clear white and gold demon wings.  
Apparently, at the time, he had a young dragon with him, only about one thousand years of age. He, himself, was only five hundred. I think Duo said his name was Chang Wufei, or something like that. He seemed kinda mad after he met the fifth rider. (He is one WEIRD demon. First he moans because someone else is cleaning up hell for him, then because he couldn't try out his new weapon, then because other demons wouldn't talk to him, and now he's found one that likes ranting almost as much as he likes mindlessly babbling he still isn't happy?! What dose the guy want?!)  
  
Anyway, this Wufei was sent to join the others Duo had found on his travels, while Duo, on the other hand, decided to take 'the scenic route' back to Hades'.  
  
Although I cannot tell you much about the demon Wufei, I can tell you about another demon Duo came across on his way back to Hades.  
  
((This would be end of chapter but even I realise that this would be WAY to short, so I'm just going to have to join chapter eight onto the bottom))  
  
Chapter eight: the doorman to hell  
  
On his way back to the capital, Duo had to pass the gates of hell (a bit like heavens gates, only.demonic. This is where the new arrivals to hell get sorted out. The slave-servant demons, unclaimed minions and the demonic warriors/army liv-erm..stay.)  
  
None of the demons Duo had come across had even mentioned what had been happening to the new arrivals since shinigami's disappearance; let alone what had happened since Enma's defeat a few weeks earlier.  
  
" Better go and check it out and see what sort of state the place is in" Duo muttered, brightening somewhat (was apparently still mad at Wufei for some reason).  
  
As Duo entered, a proud, rich voice could be heard calling aver the crowed.  
  
" All new or unclaimed minions to the left please! Slave-servant demons to the right, and unsorted and new arrivals to me, please!" A tall, good- looking demon politely ordered the crowds; power and authority radiating from his voice alone.  
This tall, hansom demon had short red-brown hair, and Prussian blue eyes. Midnight blue demon wings were folded neatly behind him, a matching tail swishing calmly and slowly beside him. He wore a royal blue and white fancy- looking uniform, which was looking slightly rumpled; ( think it might have something to do with the fact that he seems to be organising hells gates by himself? Na, ya don't say!) an air of serenity hung around him. Although he looked to be no more than twenty three, twenty four earth years, it was likely that he was at least 23000.  
  
Spotting Duo among the crowed of chaotic demons, he walked over. "Hello, my name is Treize, it is a pleasure to meet you. If you would please join the queue on the right." Treize introduced himself with a slight bow.  
  
"Yea, right! The name's Duo. I'm the new Shinigami." Duo smirked, enjoying watching Treize's smile faltering slightly.  
  
"So, you've been sorting the new arrivals out, have you? For how long?" Duo inquired, still smirking.  
  
"Well si-since Solo-shinigami disappeared. Things have been getting even worse over the last few weeks, though, and none of Enma's demons have come round to try and 'borrow' any slave servant demons, thank Hades. Yo-you said that you were the new shinigami? What's been happening out there?" Treize inquired, leading Duo into his office.  
  
"If you want answers, I've already sent a load of demons to Hades to get 'em. If you want, you could go to." Duo suggested, leaning back into the black leather chair he had thrown himself back down into.  
  
" I would, but I am afraid I cannot. Until a new person is appointed to sort out those seeking entrance to hell, I shall stay here and try to do so." Treize replied.  
  
"I hadn't thought about that! Hey, how would you like to have the job permanently? You know, be the doorman to hell?" Duo enthusiastically suggested. (Typical Duo. Anything to get him outta doing paperwork!)  
  
"Really? Well, if you are sure. Thank you." Treize said, bowing.  
  
"Hey, if you really want answers, I'll send someone down from Hades to tell you! Anyway, I'll have to come down myself sometime soon. Unlike my predecessor, Solo-shinigami, I want minions!" Duo announced, standing. "Well, I guess I'll be seeing ya! I better get back to Hades, and see what's left of it. Bye!" Duo waved, running off.  
  
"Fe's the new Shinigami? Heaven help us!" Treize beseeched, shaking his head.  
  
End of chapter Eight  
  
I know their both kinda short, but only two or three more chapters and I can get on with the main story line! PLEASE REIEW! Thanks! 


	9. Chapter nineback to Hadies

Chapter nine the odd riders of the apocalypse  
  
Sorry I haven't posted and new chapters for a couple of days, but as I said before, I'm only continuing if I get reviews-and cause I got more reviews for my untitled fic, I've been working on that. So, PEASE REVIEW! Thanks!  
  
() = Ray thoughts  
  
(()) = Author babble  
  
// = Thoughts  
  
Chapter nine:  
  
"Hey, I'm back!" Silence "Well, that's not very nice! Where is everybody!"? Duo complained, looking around his seemingly empty palace.  
  
//This is great, just great! I'm only away for two, three weeks max, trying to sort things out, and everybody forgets that I exist!// Duo thought, wondering through the bleak black corridors, towards one of the main meeting halls, where the sound of faint voices could be heard coming from.  
  
"You expect me to believe that HE is the next Shinigami? That baka couldn't tell one end of a scythe from the other! I refuse to believe that HE is the rightful Shinigami!" the angry ranting voice of Wufei could be heard, echoing down the corridors.  
  
"Hn." ((Heero))  
  
"..." (( Trowa))  
  
"Shinigami? Who is that?" Zechs asked, sounding slightly confused. (The guy still can't even remember his own name..great, just great!)  
  
"Hey, that is not very nice! I think Duo is a very nice demon! Sure, his fashion sense leaves something to be desired, but then again, so does all of yours" Quatre added as an after thought. (So says the blond-demon who likes pink?! Please tell me that they aren't gonna listen to him! Please!)  
  
"My fashion sense?! What is wrong with my fashion sense?! My cloths are honourable! Your cloths are-are angelic! You are unjustified and weak! You- you dishonourable, unjustified half-breed!" Wufei ranted.  
  
"Me?! How dare you! There is nothing wrong with a demon getting in touch with their angelic side-well, as long as they don't start acting like one, I suppose..You are just a-a angel-phobic, justice-driven, impolite, meanie!" Quatre squeaked back, close to tears.  
  
//great, juuusttttt great! If my existence wasn't difficult enough BEFORE Solo dumped me in it. Solo, I SWEAR I will get both you AND your reincarnation back for this! Not only do I not get to test my new all- powerful god-of-death and king-of-hell powers out, I don't get to banish anyone, try out my new scythe, sentence any mortal or demons to eternal damnation, but I'm also stuck with five defective demons! One who ignores me, one who cant remember his own name, one who just stands there blinking, one who tried ranting me to death, and ONE who LIKES PINK, FLUFFYNESS, and CLOUDS!  
Plus, they all seem to hate each other, and apparently, most hate me too! Solo, if this is meant to be payback for me dying all of your black wardrobe floressent yellow and powder pink, or for that time I kinda axe dentally teleported you to heaven, or for one of my other pranks.erm, what was I saying? Oh, yea, Hehehe, can't ya take a joke? Come on, So', take pity on me! Help me out here, before I 'accidentally' start ta teleport demons to heaven!  
Che, and I was considering making these guys the next riders of the apocalypse..yes! That's it! Hehehe. Things could defiantly become..amusing!//  
  
"Hey, guys, no smiting while in my palace, got that? Anyone miss me? No? Aww, you guys wound me!" Duo laughed as he sauntered into the large meeting room, the demons present all stopping what they were doing to stare at him.  
  
"Enma-Shinigami-san, you have returned!" One of the younger slave-servant demons cried, throwing herself down onto the floor in front of him. Taki, her name was. She had long, clear aqua-blue hair, and wide, honest mint green eyes. She was only about eight hundred, eight hundred and fifty years old at the time (meaning she looked to be about eight years old). She had been one of the other ones present at Solo-shinigami's and Enma's down falls.  
  
"Hey Taki, you ok? These guys haven't been bothering you have they?" Duo asked, smiling at her, helping her up. Before he had left Hades', he had gotten to know Taki a lot better, and had started viewing her as a sort-of little sister.  
  
"Oh no Enma-Shinigami-san-" She began.  
  
"Duo. Just Duo. I have WAY too many title in my opinion for you to address me with every time you want to talk to me. Besides, I already told ya Taki, you're like a little sister to me! So stop with the formalities already!"  
  
"Oh, ok Shi-Duo. I explained to them what I saw, like you told me to, but the Chinese demon wont listen to me, the Japanese one only says 'Hn', the one with the weird hair just keeps staring at me, and the one with long blond hair kept talking to himself. And the other one, he-he keeps trying to make me wear dresses! Pink ones with bunny rabbits!" Taki exclaimed, shuddering.  
  
"Thanks for trying Taki, I'll take it from here."  
  
"You sure nii-san ((did I spell that wrong? If so-tell me!)) ? Is it..safe to leave you alone with them?"  
  
"Hehehe, don't worry about it Taki, I'll see you later ok?" Duo said, smiling down at the little demon.  
  
"Fine, but I did warn you nii-san!"  
  
End of chapter nine  
  
So, what do you think? I took WAY too long to post this chapter, and it is WAY too short, but..please review anyway! Thanks! 


	10. Chapter ten: a proposal

The Odd Riders Of The Apocalypse Chapter Ten:  
  
Please review  
  
//ok then, here goes nothing//  
  
"Right, ok then! Hello? Anybody there? Hey, are you guys ignoring me?! Oh, for Shi's sake, SHUT THE HELL UP!" Duo roared, quieting the other five demons present.  
  
"He-hem. Thank you. Now, as you guys have already been informed, I am the new Enma-Shinigami. I trained under the previous shinigami, Solo, and defeated the previous Enma in combat. Any questions so far?" Duo started, looking around the room.  
  
"Well, yes actually-"  
  
"How the hell-"  
  
"Hn. Omae o-"  
  
"..........."  
  
"What is a Shini-"  
  
All five of them began at once, Duo Quickly cutting them off.  
  
"No questions? GOOD! Right. The name's Duo, Duo Maxwell. Now, as I was saying, I'm the new ruler/ god around here. As you may or may not know, I set out a while ago to get the domains back in order, but-SOMEONE else, or rather, a group of SOMEONES got there before I did...I didn't even to get to try out my new scythe either...." Duo grumbled.  
  
"Well, anyway! There is actually a reason that I asked you all to come here. When I took over, I kinda.... fired the previous riders of the apocalypse...."  
  
"Ha! That baka has screwed up already! He is too stupid and weak to be our new ruler! I say-" Wufei began ranting.  
  
"Nobody asked YOU, Wu-man, so zip it!" Duo snapped, sulking slightly, before realising that everyone was now watching him.  
  
"Hehe, ok then, moving on! Right, as you already know, hell is a big place and all, and.... I kinda need some people to help me keep everything in order...."  
  
"Ha! See! He is too weak to-"  
  
"SHUT UP!" just about everyone (except Zechs, who still just looked slightly confused) shouted at Wufei.  
  
" I need demons I can trust, that are powerful enough to assist me."  
  
"How do you know that you can trust us? And vies versa for us?" Heero asked coldly.  
  
"Well, I sent you guys here a few weeks ago, and I haven't been around here recently. You didn't try to take over, you didn't, as far as I can tell, hurt any of my demons, touch any of the slaves, break anything, or kill any of my other guests.  
  
Also, none of my staff have attacked you or hurt you in any way, shape or form, and I myself have done nothing to harm you ether."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"So, what is it exactly you are looking for?" Quatre asked, braiding the still confused Zechs' hair into hundreds of tiny pink and white braids.  
  
"I need to find five new riders. Each would answer only to me. Each would get titles, wealth, power, and their own domain to care for. Hades is my domain, and I have left the gates of hell in the care of a demon called Treize. The other five domains will be given to the new riders to care for and to protect. So we have a deal?"  
  
"Hn. Hai."  
  
"Oh goody!"  
  
"..." (Nods once)  
  
".....? Domain? Who are you people?"(Sweat drops....ok then....Zechs still needs mental help.....)  
  
"Fine. That does seem to be a just offer. I accept."  
  
"Fine. These are the terms of your appointment: Quatre will help Zechy here to recover at least part of his memory. All of you will report to me when I say, where I say, as soon as demonically possible after I have ordered it. You will respect my authority, and will follow my other rulings. In return, you shall each get your own domain, and shall be left to govern it as you wish. The domains will be allotted as follows:  
  
****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************  
  
End of chapter ten............I meant to write more, but I ran outta time..... You wanna know what happens, review! Thanks! 


End file.
